


You gotta get up!

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Pouty!Thor, Sleepy!Thor, Thor won't get out of bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Steve tries to get Thor out of bed, but it's not an easy task.





	You gotta get up!

**Author's Note:**

> One of many ideas for my babies. After days of being so unfocused and cursed by the writer's block, I'm so pleased to have finally got this done and finished! I hope you all likes! 
> 
> \-----------------------

“Hey!” 

Steve was showered and dressed and ready to go, his uniform was pristine and everything about his appearance was immaculate. Even his hair and beard were perfect. But the large mass under the furs on the bed hadn’t moved an inch. 

So, it was going to be like this? 

Steve walked back to the bed and leaned down to urgently shake his sleeping bear. There was a snort and a groan but no movement. 

“Hey, sleepy head… you gotta get up.” Steve shook the mass of furs again and a deep growl replied. “We have to go!” 

A muttering of Asgardian words sounded very much like a defiant child and not the King of Asgard. Steve sighed and then took one end of the furs and pulled them away. 

Thor reacted. He bolted up into a sitting position, scowled angrily at Steve and pulled the furs over him before collapsing back down. Steve really couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Thor! Get up!” 

There was another grouchy grumble and a whine from Thor and outside there was a rumble of thunder. Thor really didn’t want to get up and Steve understood why, but he wasn’t going to let Thor mope about it. 

He pulled at the furs again, but Thor kept a tight hold and was able to keep himself covered. After several more tugs and failing, Steve then went to the balcony and opened the doors, letting in the cold Asgardian breeze. It didn’t do anything to coax Thor out, he only curled up into a ball and pulled the furs tighter around him. Steve shivered and closed the doors. 

“I’ll call the guards.” Steve threatened. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Thor… I will call Sif and the Warriors Three in here if you don’t get up!”

“No, you won’t.”

Damn. Thor was right. 

So, there really was only one option left. 

Steve went back to the bed and sat down. He felt Thor wriggle but Steve knew he was wary of what was going to happen next. 

Sure enough, Steve leaned down and slipped his hand beneath the furs. He grazed against one of Thor’s bare feet, tickling his sole, making him flinch. Thor laughed, Steve felt him relax and then he felt Thor’s other foot toe against his arm. 

“Coming back to bed, my love?” Thor crooned, humming pleasurably as Steve’s hand stroked up and down his leg. 

“Nope.”

Steve didn’t give Thor the chance to respond. He grabbed Thor’s ankle and rose up quickly, dragging Thor and the bundle of furs off the bed. There was a heavy thud on the floor and a very loud clap of thunder. 

Steve couldn’t keep a straight face as he watched the Allfather of the nine realms thrash and scramble to untangle himself from the furs. When Thor finally did, he leaped to his feet but instead of being angry, he looked at Steve with pleading eyes. 

“Do we have to go?” he moaned. 

Steve approached the naked Thunder God and reached up to smooth out the tangled locks of his hair. He leaned in and kissed him tenderly. 

“Yeah. You know we do.” 

“But…” 

“No buts! Do you know what will happen if they discover us together?” 

“Do I look like I care?” Thor pouted and wrapped his arms around Steve, snuggling and hugging him in an attempt to change Steve’s mind. 

“You care.” Steve pulled out of the hug and cupped Thor’s cheek with his hand. His fingers lovingly stroked Thor’s beard and then he pulled Thor down for another kiss. “We should not have spent last night together if they find out we did…”

“What can they do to us? I’m the King of Asgard, I’m the Allfather! They can’t do or say anything about us!” 

Steve nodded. Usually, Thor was right, but there were reasons as to why they should not have spent the night together. There were rules. Sure, Steve was not always one for following the rules as Bucky and his close friends could attest to, but this time was different. 

“Thor… you know we’ll never hear the end of it!” 

Thor sighed and again Steve smiled at how adorable he looked with his pouting lip and soppy puppy eyes. 

“Very well. I’ll get dressed.” 

Relieved, Steve turned towards Thor’s pile of clothes by the door. Just as he was about to pick them up, he looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Thor grab up the furs and leap back onto the bed, pulling the furs back over him. 

“Thor! Damn it!” 

He wasn’t angry. Steve couldn’t be angry at Thor. He laughed and then headed back to the bed. This time, instead of trying to coax Thor out, Steve slipped under and snuggled up to him, taking hold of his hands and resting his forehead on Thor’s. 

“Hey…” Steve lowered his voice to a whisper. “Come on. Why don’t you want to do this? I thought you’d be eager to get out of here.”

“I do want this, Steven… I am eager too, but right now I’m happy with you. There’s no one else but us and when it is just us, nothing else matters. I never wanted the crown. To rule and be the man I want to be at the same time, it’s not possible, but again I have no say in these things. I want this…us to last longer. I want to savour you and this moment for as long as I can before I have to go back to everyone else.” 

“We will have lots of other moments.” Steve softly replied, stroking Thor’s hair. 

“Not like last night, not like now.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “They’ll be different, Thor, yeah, but they’ll be so much more.”

“I know… but I will miss this.” 

Steve was going to miss this as well and the longer they stayed here, just holding each other, Thor sneaking kisses to Steve’s jaw, the more Steve gave in. He didn’t want to go anywhere either. 

Steve responded to Thor’s soppy kisses with some of his own, and their hands gently stroked over each other’s bodies. Thor mumbled something about ‘it not being fair’ and as they continued to kiss, Thor began to fumble at the buttons on Steve’s uniform. 

They could stay here a lot longer. 

Or not. 

The furs were ripped off them and the startled men looked up in horror at the woman standing above them and the smirking man next to her. 

“Thor Odinson! What do you think you are doing?!” 

Steve shielded Thor’ naked body as much as he could, but it didn’t matter. They’ve been caught and by one person they really hoped wouldn’t find out. 

“Mother!”

“Don’t you mother me!” Frigga was frantic and not best pleased. “The Elders will be beside themselves if they see you both here! Thor, they can cancel the ceremony and everything will have to start again! Months and months of preparation and ritual out of the window because you two couldn’t keep your hands off each other! What were you thinking?!” 

“Er… we weren’t.” Thor muttered, taking hold of Steve’s hand and leaning into him for support.

Frigga glared at her son, a curve of a smile just on the edge of her mouth showed she expected and was amused by that response. 

“Obviously, you weren’t thinking and when you’re in love you really don’t. Captain Rogers, you will leave now. Go with your friend and get tidied up. Sergeant Barnes, I don’t need to remind you of what will happen if the Elders know Steve and Thor have been in contact?”

“No, ma’am.” Said Bucky, trying to keep a straight face but utterly failing. 

“Good. Get him out of here and if I find you’ve sneaked him out again, I will be more than displeased.” 

“Yes, ma’am. It won’t happen again, I can assure you.” 

The frantic Queen mother ushered Steve out of the bed and then shooed the two men to the door, Bucky laughing at Steve’s disheveled appearance and the whole situation. 

Steve looked over his shoulder and smiled at Thor, who smiled back and mouthed _“I love you.”_

“Love you too.” Steve replied. “I’m gonna marry you later.” 

“Not if I marry you first,” Thor answered. 

“No one is going to marry anyone if you carry on like this!” Frigga began gesturing with her hands. “Shoo! Hurry! And Thor will you get yourself up out of bed? You’re 1,500 years old and Allfather now, I shouldn’t be treating you like an 80-year old child with a tantrum! Come on! Up!” 

“But mother!” 

Steve laughed as Frigga hustled her naked son off the bed and threw his clothes at him. Steve and Bucky sniggered when the Queen mother patted Thor’s bottom to urge him to get him to hurry.

Then Steve felt a few gentle pats on his own.

“Come on, lover boy,” Bucky smirked. “Let’s get you back before the Goddess of marriage and your future mother-in-law gets really pissed.” 

Steve sighed and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” 

Bucky lead Steve away from the ‘secret’ bedroom that he and Heimdall had set up for the couple but all Steve could do was look over his shoulder and smile.

He was already missing Thor. 

The next four hours weren’t going to go by fast enough.


End file.
